The Chief Takes a Holiday
by dappersquid
Summary: A fluffy sequel to "Stay." Lin might be on vacation, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. Kya disagrees.
1. Chapter 1

"Absolutely not."

"That's not what Vacation-Lin would say."

"That's because _Vacation-Lin_ isn't a real person."

Ember Island—azure water lapping at powdery white sands. Sure, it _looked_ every inch the tropical paradise. But the wind whipping around Lin's face and creeping up her bare ankles didn't feel too tropical at the moment.

She wasn't going to be coaxed out of the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders much less into what was surely freezing water.

"It's cold." It seemed like a perfectly reasonable excuse and one that should really have gone without saying, but Kya stalked off towards the tide just the same, calling over her shoulder, "I thought we'd left Chief Crankypants back in Republic City."

Lin dropped their bag and sat down in the sand, drawing her knees up to her chest. She really couldn't thank Korra enough for sharing that little jewel with Kya. And what was so cranky about not wanting to swim in frigid water? Most sane people avoided hypothermia.

Even Kya had stopped just short of the water's edge, Lin noted. Her blue dress was tangling around her legs, the wind carrying the soft fabric in waves from her calves to the back of her knees—to her tops of her thighs—then higher.

Kya yanked the dress over her head and dropped it to the sand at her feet, kicking it clear of the foam reaching just short of her toes.

If gravity was unfairly kind to earth benders as Kya so often teased, then time itself must favor water benders, Lin thought. Same long legs giving way to such lovely curves—softer now, sure, but also fuller in all the right places.

_Spirits_, she was perfect.

And naked.

And watching her now with a sly smile spreading across her face.

Lin allowed herself another moment to appreciate the picture her water-bending exhibitionist made before stating dryly, "This is a public beach."

Kya looked pointedly in one direction, then another and back at Lin. There was absolutely no one in sight. The beach was deserted from horizon to horizon.

"Looks like the _public_ is just _you_ and _me_." Kya punctuated her observation with bedroom tones. She took a few steps backwards until the shallow waves were reaching her knees, bent and scooped up handfuls of the water to pour down her chest.

The wind blew the bulk of her hair directly into her face mid-seduction. _Silver now_—that had changed over the years, but it honestly suited her. Set against her dark skin and blue eyes, it looked exotic.

She was perfect, Lin thought again, laughing.

But _she_ still wasn't getting in that water.

She leaned back, easily sloping the earth into an incline that comfortably fit against the contours of her back. She dug her bare feet down into the sand and flexed her toes.

"I'm good here."

She laughed harder at the rude gesture Kya sent her way and shook her head in disbelief as the other woman took a few more steps out into the ocean before diving out of sight.

It was cold, damn it.

But she had to admit that she actually preferred the beach in the fall. That's one of the reasons she'd finally agreed to this little get away to Ember Island. It was the off season. No tourists and screaming children. No sun baking down and threatening to turn her skin blazing pink. Just soft sand and the sound of the ocean sweeping in, a few gulls crying in the distance. With her blanket and a book—which she fished out of their bag now—and the lingering image of her lover so unabashedly naked in mind—she couldn't find a lot to be cranky about at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Uhh!" Lin sputtered. A shower of icy water rained down, spattering on her face, blurring the words on the pages of her book. "What-"<p>

Kya, wet and shivering and still naked, dropped to the sand beside her, wringing water out of her hair.

"You're wet," Lin protested half-heartedly, opening the warm cocoon she'd created with the blanket to let Kya curl against her. The water started to seep through her clothes almost immediately, through the sleeve where her arm draped over Kya's shoulder, where Kya's legs met hers. A damp cheek pressed against her neck and made her shiver. "And cold!"

"Warm me up then." Kya's hand snaked inside Lin's tunic, finding her stomach, tickling with icy fingers, until Lin threw her neglected book to the ground and pulled her closer. When she kissed her, Kya's lips were salty from her swim and unusually cold, but when they parted, her mouth was as warm as ever.

The hand inside her shirt slid to her hip as Kya leaned up, pressing her forehead against hers. Lin felt teeth tug at her lower lip, teasing kisses planted to the corners of her mouth, before Kya's mouth curved into a smile and her own followed.

"That's better."

* * *

><p>Lin dog-eared a page—though she really doubted she'd get back to it—and tossed the pulpy detective novel away again.<p>

The beach was lovely. It was relaxing. But it was also boring.

Kya was still tucked against her, sound asleep as she had been for the last hour. "_Swimming makes me sleepy," she'd said. "And you're so nice and warm." _She—and her blanket—might have been nice and warm but Kya had still kicked her legs free in her sleep.

A sheen of sand shown from knees to toes, still clinging to her now-dry skin.

Lin smiled.

She let her right hand hover over Kya's hip and concentrated on the tiny granules covering Kya's ankle. They felt sharp, all awkward, irregular angles.

She curled her fingers ever so slightly in the air and the sand quivered. Another flex and it parted into two streams along the hill of bone. Subtle motions sent it slowly flowing up Kya's calf. The two paths of sand wound together and separated, swirled into a knot at Kya's knee and proceeded again as one to disappear under the blanket.

Kya's hand absently brushed at her thigh.

Lin moved her hand again and waited.

The warm, steady breath on her neck changed. She let the sand fall where it wanted.

"I take it you solved the mystery."

"The killer was obvious by the second chapter."

Kya sat up and yawned.

"Sorry," Lin offered. "I was bored."

"Vacation-Lin doesn't get bored."

"Maybe _she_ doesn't, but _I _do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Better?"

"Still not what you would call private," Lin teased.

"I'm sure those seagulls are scandalized."

Lin had been coaxed into the water after all—and out of her clothes. Only this time the water was satisfyingly warm, spraying down in a jet from the shower overhead.

It was still a bit _exposed_ for her taste. A low stone wall curved around one side; a few palm leaves from the garden on the other left an almost unbroken view of the beach—_a remarkable view_.

But then so was the one right in front of her.

She had personally seen to it that all the sand had been scrubbed off the waterbender's skin—from the soles of her feet to the delicate skin beneath her breasts.

She stepped back so she could lift Kya's hair away from her neck. She massaged her fingers over her scalp, drew them down through the heavy strands to let the salt rinse away.

The cool air licking at her back drove her under the warm spray again. The feel of the water sliding down her breasts made her pull Kya's hips closer, wrap her arms around her stomach until she could slide her breasts against Kya's back.

"Give it a couple of days?" Kya asked, settling against Lin's chest. "Then if you're still miserable, we can go home."

She kissed Kya's shoulder. "Who said I was miserable?"

In answer, Kya reached back to grasp Lin's neck and pull her closer.

"_Bored_." Lin trailed her mouth up the length of Kya's throat, stopping just below her ear. "I said I was bored. Not miserable."

Her hands slid up Kya's ribs—"And you were asleep at the time."—cupped her breasts and squeezed until the soft flesh was spilling over her fingers—"I prefer you when you're awake." She flicked the blunt nail of her thumb over a nipple.

Kya turned in Lin's arms and dropped to her knees.

"I'm awake now."

No matter how many times Kya did this, the sight still made Lin's stomach flip—harder than the moment when her cables caught after a sharp drop. _Better_. Her hands braced against the wall as Kya's nudged her legs further apart. _So much better_.

She closed her eyes and leaned her face back into the spray, letting the water beat against her throat.

She felt feather-light touches at the backs of her knees then nails trailing in an almost-tickle up the backs of her thighs. Her inner thigh received the same attention from Kya's mouth—teasing closed-mouth kisses, followed by a sharp nip, a lick.

The hands stopped their wandering and settled on her hips, thumbs brushing over her hipbones. A kiss fell just below her navel, another, lower.

A shudder ran the length of her spine as the flat of Kya's tongue swept across her folds in one long caress.

"My sweet Lin."

Her hand fell to the back of Kya's head; her own head fell forward—she felt the words as much as heard them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just a couple of little scenes from their vacation.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is—with the Red Lotus still out there—you could stand to practice the more offensive maneuvers."<p>

"We're on vacation and you want to give me self-defense lessons?"

"It's a thing 'Vacation-Lin' is into."

"The woman had _tentacles_, Lin! And I fared just as well as you did against Zaheer—"

"He could fly."

"_Tentacles_."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you didn't want to see that this week."<p>

Lin was already in bed, arms crossed behind her head—the last thing she expected was for Kya to start lugging pieces of her uniform out of their bags—notably the cables and spool.

"I'm making an exception."

The breathy tone, the mischievous arching of an eyebrow—and the image of the steel cable snaking between Kya's thighs came to mind in startling, graphic detail—only to be beat down by the reality of what she did with them on a day-to-day basis.

"Kya, no," she warned. "Those cables have been all over Republic City. The things—"

Kya's forehead furrowed. She looked genuinely confused.

It occurred to Lin then that they might not have had the same idea in mind.

"_Exactly_ what do you think I'm asking you to do with them, Lin?"

"Forget it," she muttered, feeling a hot flush start in her chest and turn her cheeks furiously red.

But it was too late—that look was back on Kya's face as she dropped the uniform at the end of the bed and crawled up over her until she was straddling her lap.

"I just thought you could tie me up," Kya began. She undid the top button of Lin's pale blue pajamas. "But if the esteemed Chief Bei Fong"—two more buttons—"head of _the_ metal bending police force"—a hand slid inside her shirt to cup her breast—"can think of a more _effective_ way to use them then—"

Lin moved over her so suddenly that Kya screamed as she fell onto her back, laughed as Lin wrestled her wrists above her head.

One of the forgotten cables shot out and looped around them.

"I have a storage room full of new cables at headquarters." She rocked her hips roughly into Kya's, earning a sound quite different than a laugh. "And I will put them anywhere I damned well want."

She stared down into blue eyes that had gone wide. Maybe she had gone too far.

"If you-"

She felt Kya's ankles cross against the small of her back, settling her closer between her thighs.

"Anywhere you want."

Lin pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, tried to calm her breath, to steady her voice—to file that promise away for another day.

Her fingers toyed with the tail of Kya's shirt. "Now there's still the matter of your public indecency the other day," she finally said.

"Perhaps you should examine the evidence," Kya teased. She made a show of straining again the cables, arching her back and pressing into Lin's chest.

"I don't need any lip from a perp," Lin warned, though it was hard to sound intimidating and smile at the same time.

One of Kya's feet dropped to pinch against her bottom. "I've never heard you complain before."

"No," Lin laughed. "No, you haven't."


End file.
